sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Experience and Levelling
General Experience Factors There is quite the variety and complex math behind the experience gain within SCoD, but on the right side you can get the rough guide of how it works in general. ECL Experience Factors On the left side you can see how the experience gain and the maximum level goes. A character with ECL (Effective Character Level, also known as "Level Adjustment") +0 such as humans, halflings and non-drow elves gains normal experience and the maximum level for them is 30. The races with higher ECL gains slight penalty to the experience and are able to only reach maximum level equal to their effective character level. This means 29 ECL +1 is effectively level 30 character and thus limited to 29 in the server. Experience they gain is in proportion to the speed it would take a non-ECL race to get to maximum level. Another notable difference you will quickly notice is that every specie has he same experience table, meaning a ECL +0 and ECL +8 both require 1000 experience points to get to level 2 rather than abstract different experience tables. Roleplay Experience Sigil - City of Doors (SCoD) has implemented roleplay experience system as well or rather two of such. Re-leveling If you do a full rebuild, as long as you keep the same character name and concept (please, no turning a Pixie character into an Ogre!): 1) You can transfer items over. If the admin/DM gets a muling alert where items have gone from Jane the Pixie to Jane the Pixie then they know its just a rebuild and won't bother you. In these situations its best to ask a third party to help you transfer the items, because items on the ground can be a) stolen, b) lost if the server crashes/resets, c) look like somebody is muling. Just make sure as soon as you have transferred items that the person holding them saves.... people have lost things due to server crash before they have saved. 2) You get 50% of your XP back indirectly. 25% goes to your daily pool, which you get around 100XP/level/day returned to you until its empty. 25% goes to your kill pool, which basically doubles XP on all kills until it is empty. By being able to transfer items and double XP on kills, plus daily XP, you will find that getting your levels back is fairly quick. One of the quickest ways to get to level 30 is not actually by keep going for it, but getting to the high 20s, then do a full rebuild. With bonus XP and decent gear (which you will have found) you will be back in epic very quickly. Now every time you log in (once per 24 hours) you are getting your pool XP. Grinding from level 29 to 30 can take forever; With an RP pool its just a case of logging in every day and RPing or whatever else you want to do... until your RP pool takes you to level 30 or is depleted. Category:Game Mechanics